El Idiota más Grande del Mundo
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: :Spamano: El mundo era una joda porque así esos idiotas lo querían y él no haría nada para cambiar las cosas, después de todo, no le interesaba, pero... hay veces que vale la pena intentarlo,en especial si hay idiotas sonrientes despistados en él...


_**El idiota más tonto del mundo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La reunión, como siempre, había resultado ser una mierda, vaya novedad, aun no entendía como el mundo seguía en orden cuando gente como aquella era la encargada de solucionar los más grandes problemas, vamos, que un maldito héroe de metal no puede salvarnos del calentamiento global, eso es una joda y todos lo saben, pero como siempre la idea estaba ahí. Para ser sinceros él poco y nada podía opinar en dicho lugar, después de todo era la mitad de una nación, si, jodanse, y por tanto su opinión de forma particular valía tanto o más que la de Sealand, es decir, una mierda, pero le valía madres, el maldito mundo se podía ir al infierno y el no sudaría una gota por él.

Recorrió con su vista todo el lugar, era un espectáculo digno de apreciar, después de todo, tenías todas las posibles enfermedades mentales que pudieras conocer reunidas ahí. Y para su maldita y condenada desgracia él estaba incluido en el cuadro, que alguien le negara que alguno de las seudo naciones no tenía alguna clase de trastorno. Pero aquello no era lo importante, un loco no encontraba la cura con solo decirle que estaba loco.

Bufo, como siempre su hermano estaba pudriéndole la existencia al condenado macho patatas, pobre infeliz, pero le deseaba esa suerte, ¿por qué? Pues porque le caía como patada en la guata, no había más razones. Vamos, quería a su hermano, no lo negaría, era imposible de no hacerlo, ambos eran; al fin y al cabo, una sola y maldita nación, no podía vivir sin el otro, para su desgracia, así que se alegraba de compartir con el mundo el maldito tic verbal que portaba su hermano, así como la inconsistente habla de las distintas formas de hacer pasta, amaba esa clase de comida, pero ahora ultimo podías llegar odiarla por culpa de Veneciano.

Cambió su visión y se enfocó en la singular y típica disputa que se encontraba realizando las naciones del habla inglesa, aun no entendía como el condenado inglés podía continuar corrigiendo al americano cabeza de chorlito, vamos, que ya no tenía cura, se quedaría medio idiota el resto de su vida. Quizás estuviera aplicando el tan conocido dicho, "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde"… le deseaba suerte.

El resto era un cuadro típico, Japón apoyando cualquier barbaridad que soltara el resto, el Suizo ese apuntando con su puta arma a todo el mundo, Rusia reproduciendo su escalofriante risa, China ofreciendo sus plagiados dulces, el macho patatas tratando de poner orden, su estúpido hermano creando más desorden, Francia tratando de pervertir al mundo, ag, asco, asco, el resto del mundo importándole una mierda el mundo, lo típico. Y como no, giró su vista al individuo que se sentaba a su lado, quien dormía quitado de la pena, jodido idiota, frunció el seño, solo al estúpido de España se le ocurría tomar una siesta en medio de semejante circo, murmurando cosas como "tomatito… paella" será imbécil.

- Daremos terminada la reunión por hoy – la voz cansada del alemán hizo a todos asentir, si, que jaleo, era tan jodidamente agotador mirar como los demás discutían, vagos de mierda, él era un flojo sin remedio, pero esos bastardos se pasaban. Pero como dijo en un principio su agraciada y invaluable opinión les valía madres, y les valía menos aún porque todo aquello que salía de la boca de su hermano era estúpido. Soltando un suspiro le pegó un fuerte codazo a la nación que dormía descaradamente a su lado, como era de esperarse se despertó sobresaltado, miró con cara de sueño a su alrededor, cuando reparo que todos se ponían de pie sonrió como idiota.

- ¿Ya terminaron?

- No maldito bastardo… aun están ahí tratando de encontrarle la cura a la idiotez…- frunció el seño – los malditos imbéciles comenzaron a discutir por vaya a saber madres que cosa, así que ahora todos están casados de oír tanta mierdas, así que seguiremos mañana.

- Hahaha Lovi~, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – como siempre, al jodido español le importaba muy poco todo, maldito despreocupado. Podía enviarlo a la mierda, pero la comida era sagrada y como tal no podía cometer el sacrilegio de saltársela, en especial si iba a ser gratis, sin embargo, cuando abrió su boca para responder, dos asquerosos y estúpidos individuos llegaron de improviso.

- Toñito, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, kesesese – el albino había cogido al español sin darle tiempo de hablar, el imbécil sin enterarse de nada solo sonrió divertido.

- Oh, Gilbert… ¿quieres ir a comer Lovino y conmigo? – el Prusiano recién reparó en la presencia del Italiano, quien como siempre tenía el seño fruncido y les miraba mal.

- Oh, pero España, prometiste que irías con nosotros por _ahí, _después de la reunión – un pervertido y idiota francés había tomado el otro brazo del castaño.

- ¿Yo prometí eso? – trató de hacer memoria, pero terminó sonriendo – no lo recuerdo~… hahahaha… ¿no puede ir Lovi con nosotros? – como si quisiera, además ambas naciones denotaban que la presencia del italiano no era grata.

- No pienso compartir con un grupo de imbéciles, lárguense de una buena vez – trató de verse rudo, pero en verdad, había esperado poder ir a comer con imbécil de la sonrisa eterna, por alguna extraña razón las tardes con Españas eran… divertidas, hace meses que no tenían instancias para compartir, aunque sea una cena con el español, principalmente porque el mayor se había mostrado ocupado, y él nunca iría a verlo, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

- Ves, el chiquitin ya dijo que no, nos vamos… - sin esperar ambas naciones comenzaron a jalar a la tercera, pero España seguía mirando con preocupación al castaño, pero al final se fue con sus amigo, pero sin la sonrisa de siempre, fue así como Lovino quedo solo en la sala de reuniones.

El castaño paseó su vista por la enorme y espaciosa sala, soltó un suspiro, tal parecía que su vida nunca cambiaría, una estupidez, debería estar acostumbrado, siempre terminaba solo, debería empezar a aceptarlo, se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, cada asiento tenía la marca del país que se sentaba ahí, ya sea la bandera o el escudo, en su caso tanto en la silla de su hermano como la suya estaba la bandera de Italia, la diferencia radicaba que la suya estaba siempre aún lado de la del español, mientras que la de su hermano aún lado de la del alemán. Una regla muda que habían comenzado a llevar todos en cada reunión desde el termino de las guerras mundiales, todos admiraban la amistad que existía entre el alemán y su hermano, más que nada porque era el único en poder controlarlo. Pero así mismo sabía que eran el centro de envidia de muchos países, Inglaterra, América, China, Japón, encajaban en aquel cuadro, ¿quizás cuantos más?, hasta el mismo los envidiaba.

Fue en eso cuando un libro llamó su atención, era el único que se mantenía sobre la mesa, lo atrajo en especial porque estaba en el sitio del Japonés, y él de por si era muy ordenado y meticuloso, rara vez olvidaba algo. Con curiosidad lo tomó, en la portaba del libro se podía ver dibujos arcaicos, como los que un niño pequeño haría. Lo abrió pensando que encontrarían un montón de signos raros e imposibles de leer para él, pero el libro estaba en un idiota entendible para su persona, cosa que lo sorprendió y con curiosidad comenzó a ojearlo, tal parecía que era un libro con varios cuentos en el, cada uno con varias ilustraciones.

¿Qué rayos hacia Kiku con un libro para niños? Bueno, no era el japonés, así que no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba todo eso, y estaba a punto de dejar el estúpido libro donde estaba, después de todo no era su problema y no se daría el trabajo de ir a entregárselo a su dueño, de eso que se encargaran los que tenía corazón de abuelita y que les gustaba hacer buenas obras, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, el titulo de uno de los cuentos.

"_**El viajero más estúpido del mundo"**_

Alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, colocaría semejante titulo a un cuento infantil? Y por eso mismo se sentó con el libro en las manos y comenzó a leer la singular historia.

_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió un viajero, un viajero sumamente estúpido, quien era fácil de engañar, antes de que comenzara su travesía perdió su casa, a su familia y todas sus posesiones, pero el viajero nunca lamento aquello… porque era estúpido._

_ Fue en uno de sus muchos recorridos en los que llegó a un pequeño pueblo, nada más entrar al lugar una joven se le acercó con lágrimas en los ojos y pidió con el llanto ahogado en la garganta._

_ - Por favor ayúdeme, mi hermano está muriendo y no tengo dinero para las medicinas – el viajero no dudo en darle todo el dinero que traía consigo, lo único que le quedaba, si hubiera sido observador hubiera notado las buenas ropas con las que la joven vestía, había sido engañado, pero sonrió ante el falso gracia que recibió._

_ Un poco más allá, un hombre con el dolor en los labios pidió una limosna para poder llevar algo de comer a su familia, el viajero no lo dudo y le dio sus zapatos para que los vendiera y consiguiera algo de ellos, el hombre con la burla en los ojos le dio las gracias, el viajero sonrió._

_ La escena se repitió y el viajero entrego toda su ropa, avergonzado se refugió en el bosque, ocultado la desnudes en la que había terminado, pero uno de los monstruos del lugar se acerco a él, vio la ingenuidad en sus ojos y sonrió con maldad._

_ - Por favor, tengo hambre, ayúdame – el viajero le miró para luego sonreírle, y le dejó que sacara una de las partes de su cuerpo, uno a uno los monstruos comenzaron a acercase y comerse al viajero quien siempre recibía aquel vacio gracias. Cuando el último monstruo se hubiera comido sus ojos le dijo._

_ - Gracias, me has salvado, déjame que te de un regalo – y a su lado dejó un papel, uno que tenía una sola palabra escrita._

"_Estúpido"_

_ De los ojos recién arrancados lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro del viajero, quien sonreía encantado._

_ - Gracias, gracias… nunca me habían dado un regalo, estoy muy feliz, gracias – minutos después el viajero murió."_

Lovino se había quedado en blanco, tratando de asimilar la historia, que para gente inexperta solo sería un mal cuento, pero por alguna razón aquella historia había hecho que su pecho se oprimiera, recorrió con su vista las ilustraciones de la historias, en todas ellas estaba la sonrisa despreocupada del viajero y no pudo más que plasmar la imagen del español en ese lugar.

Cerró el libro con fuerza y se puso de pie como si algo le hubiera picado, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de aquella habitación, que ahora se le antojaba sumamente estrecha. Con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido comenzó a pasear su vista por los pasillos del lugar, buscado. Sus acelerados pasos le guiaron hasta el vestíbulo, fue ahí cuando su vista chocó con la alta y delgada figura del español, quien; por algún extraño y retorcido motivo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Dio un paso vacilante hacia el castaño, pero dudo. Hey, que por algún extraño motivo había entendido la condenada historia, no era un genio, pero se jactaba que podía con facilidad encontrar los significados especiales de las cosas que leía. Esa historia transmitía dos.

Para personas poco meticulosas, aquel escrito solo pudiera significar que uno no debía ser tan confiado con la gente, que no todos los "gracias" podían ser sinceros y que no todos sabían apreciar los actos que estabas realizando, tenías que tener cuidado, porque todo el mundo podía lastimarte. Pero el según significado; y el que más cosas le transmitía Lovino, era que las personas debían saber atesorar a aquella gente tan gentil. El mundo estaba tan condenadamente podrido por ellos, por todos, por la infinidad de personas que vivía y habían vivido, gente que solo deseaba saciar su propia necesidad de satisfacción y que si era necesario atormentar y hundir a los demás, pues bienvenido sea. El mundo estaba tan completamente retorcido y enfermo que ya nadie le sonreía a nadie sin tener un condenado cuchillo en la espalda, esperando que algún pobre incauto se diera la vuelta.

El mensaje era claro "deja vivir", "aprecia", "no abuses" y podía seguir, porque unas cuantas líneas le habían calado hondo, pero como era un mísero ser casi sin importancia en el mundo, quizás no hiciera mucha diferencia el que él entendiera esas palabras. Porque, después de todo, él sí apreciaba los actos que el castaño español le ofrecía, los atesoraba, porque era el único que se los daba sin pedir nada a cambio, el único que le sonreía.

El no daba un "gracias", aquella palabra tan traicionera casi nunca había salido de sus labios, más por orgullo, pero muchas veces había demostrado preocupación, no llenaban en nada todas las cosas que Antonio había hecho por él, pero no sabía hacer las cosas de otra forma. Y ahora le buscaba con el único motivo de tal vez salvarlo de aquel par de monstruos, que; a pesar de ser amigos del español, distaban mucho de preocuparse por él. Con el seño fruncido y la decisión en sus ojos se acercó a paso seguro.

España le vio acercase y la sonrisa regresó por arte de magia a sus labios, el gesto molesto había abandonado sus facciones, no entendía como aquel idiota podía mostrarse tan feliz por el mero hecho de verlo, estaba seguro que ni siquiera un perro movería la cola por su presencia, pero para variar, aquello era un punto a favor en esos momentos cuando cuestionaba la sanidad mental del castaño.

- Lovi~ - su nombre dicho con tanta alegría muchas veces lograba confundirlo.

- ¿Dónde demonios están tus amigotes? – Antonio frunció el seño.

- Fueron a buscar no se qué cosa… aun no me dicen donde iremos – Lovino se mordió el interior de la mejilla, bueno, no sería la primera vez que fuera a reclamar por la atención del español, pero ciertamente, aquello lo había hecho cuando aún era muy pequeño.

- ¡Pues se joden! Tú me invitaste a comer y tengo hambre – se cruzó de brazos, Antonio le miró por unos segundos para luego tomar uno de sus brazos y comenzar a tironearlo al exterior.

- Tienes razón…. Tengo hambre, después me disculparé con ellos… después de todo, hace tiempo que no conversas con el jefe – le dirigió una radiante sonrisa al Italiano – te he extrañado mucho Lovi~

- Oh, jodete – respondió con las mejillas encendidas. El español rio como de costumbre – España… -

- ¿Mmh?

- De verdad… ¿podrías dejar de ser menos estúpido? – Antonio rio divertido por las palabras del más bajo, pasando desapercibido el tono de ansiedad en dicha frase, no lo decía por molestar o cabrearlo ni nada de eso, de verdad, de verdad no quería que por culpa de aquella estúpida actitud del castaño algo malo fuera a pasarle, en el pasado ya habían abusado de su confianza, ya le habían traicionado… el mismo… después de todo, el mundo le importaba una joda, pero Antonio formaba parte de aquel jodido mundo, y eso hacía que valiera la pena vivir en él.

- Lo intentaré Lovi… - dijo riendo – pero sabes… es más fácil llegar a las personas con una sonrisa, a pesar de que te estén engañando o mintiendo, porque al final, aunque sea un poco tarde, les ayudas a cambiar – Lovino le miró sorprendido, como si aquel estúpido y despistado castaño hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

- ¿A qué viene tanta mierda?

- No sé… tenía ganas de decirlo – y como de costumbre, sonrió.

- Imbécil.

- ¿Qué quieres comer?

- ¡Pizza!

Y venos aquí, en una nueva y jodidamente aburrida reunión, mismo panorama, mismas discusiones, mismos idiotas despreocupados, mismo imbécil durmiendo. Las cosas no cambiaban, no tenían por qué hacerlo, nada les obligaba a ello, pero como muchos dicen, si quieres que los cambios lleguen a tu podrida (okey, esta parte no) vida, tenías que comenzar por ti.

- Y como iba diciendo… un héroe….

- ¡No vas a empezar con eso otra vez!

- Kolkolkol….

- Oh lala… ¿podríamos salir a _divertirnos _por ahí?

- Ve~… Doitsu, ¿sabías que si hierves la pasta con agua mineral puedes hacer que tenga un sabor más sabroso?

- ¡Guarden silencio de una vez, dijimos que tenían que levantar la mano para tomar la palabra!

- Kesesese

- ñam…. Ñam… tomatito… paella…. Ñam

Lovino soltó un suspiro cansado, arto de todo levantó la mano para dar su; inútil y sin importancia, opinión, el Alemán le vio sorprendido, mientras que Vash lanzó unos cuantos tiros al aire para hacer callar a los presentes.

- Puedes hablar Lovino.

- El imbécil de mi hermano y yo comenzamos con políticas de reciclaje, cambiamos el material de las bolsas, creo tener la razón en pensar que, por muy estúpidos que sean, debieron comenzar a plantear las cosas por ese rumbo… los jodidos bastardos que más contaminen deberían, por puta sanidad, instalar centros de reciclaje… masivos maldita sea, y lavarles un poco el cerebro a su población para que ayuden… ahora se joden y comiencen a comerse la cabeza pensando en algo… aparte de un puto héroe de metal, maldición – agregó al ver que el americano iba a abrir a lo boca, el silencio reinó en la sala y Lovino se sintió satisfecho, no cambiaría el mundo, pero lo había intentado, algo era algo, jajaja jodanse, su caridad humana no era tan grande para más, era escasa y siempre la enfocaría en su persona, quizás en su hermano y en el condenado Español que seguía durmiendo en el asiento de al lado.

- ñam… Lovi… parecer un tomatito…. – ese comentario estuvo de más.

- ¡Despierta puto español!

Las cosas ni lejos cambiarían, el mundo no era tan fácil, no era tan genial, pero uno a uno, quizás pudieran hacer la diferencia, solo bastaba intentarlo y tratar de apreciar a aquellos que te han tendido la mano. Quizás, muchas veces, ser un idiota era la mejor cualidad que podrías poseer.

"_Si eres capaz de devolver con una sonrisa la traición,_

_Si eres capaz de dar tu mano a quien, con la suya te señalo."_

_**Entonces quizás seas el idiota más tonto del mundo…**_

* * *

><p><em>(1) La historia esta sacada del anime Fruit Basket, a pesar de que solo he escrito lo que recordaba y quizás ha habido algunas modificaciones, no recuerdo con claridad la historia, solo lo más importante.<em>

_(2) Los versos entre comillas del final son de una canción de Mago de OZ._

* * *

><p>Un pequeño One-shot que quice venir a dejarles, espero que les haya gustado, no hay mucho romance implicito, lamento eso, pero me ha gustado como a quedado y espero que a ustedes también haya gustado esta historia.<p>

Nos vemos, byez


End file.
